Crazy For Love
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Pay no attention to the stupid title. My first Lightspeed Rescue fic, about Carter and Dana. Includes a sappy father/daughter moment.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers doesn't belong to me. Please excuse my poor French spelling.

Crazy For Love

Dana was in her room, eating chips and reading when Kelsey came in on roller blades.

"Hey Dana. What are you reading?"

"Just one of those trashy romance novels." She replied.

"Oh. Is it good?"

"It's okay. I'm not really paying much attention."

"Why not? Daydreaming about Carter?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said 'Daydreaming about Carter?'"

"Absolutely not. What would make you even think that?" 

"Oh, come on." Kelsey said. "It's obvious that you two like each other."

"We do not!" Dana retorted. She was blushing furiously. 

"Yes, you do. If you don't like him than why are you so red?"

"I have a sunburn." She said defensively.

"Like I'm going to believe that. Think about it. You guys would be the perfect couple. And Captain Mitchell likes him, so he'd be the perfect son-in-law."

"Whoa. Hold on a sec.. Dating him is strange enough. But marrying him? That's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Chad and Joel came in.

"Didn't you ever here of knocking?" asked Kelsey. "This was a private conversation."

"Not anymore." Joel replied. "So what's so ridiculous?"

"Carter and me as a couple."

Joel laughed. "Why's that ridiculous?"

"Don't tell me you think that, too!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Chad asked. "You two make a good couple."

"You're not serious." Dana said disbelieving.

"Of course we are. You guys would be great together. And he's totally crazy about you."

"You're crazier than I thought you were."

"The only crazy one is you for not believing us."

"Kelsey's right," said Chad. "It would seem a bit odd for him to have no memory and then suddenly remember you and go to rescue you if he didn't have feelings for you."

"You people are insane." Dana exclaimed. 

"Stop denying it. We're not going to buy into this act you're putting on that you're not interested."

"It's not an act Kelsey! Because I'm not interested!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Do you forgive me?"

"You're forgiven." Dana said, a little calmer. 

"Good. Now let's go to the park. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll all be roller blading experts."

"I'd love to join you," said Joel. "But I'm going to go keep Ms. F company. See you." He ran out the door so fast it was as if he had wings on his feet.

"And I'm going to keep him company." Chad followed.

"I guess it's just us girls then. Unless you want Carter to come." Kelsey's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I think we'll be just fine on our own." Dana said coolly.

Kelsey grinned. "You're the boss."

* * * * * *

"Don't walk." Kelsey instructed. "Go smoothly."

"I think I prefer ice skating. It's a lot easier." Dana grabbed at a bench to steady herself.

"No way. This is the easiest. Ice skates don't have breaks."

"And just how do you use them anyway?"

"Just put your right heel down. Here. Watch me." She skated down the path and stopped herself. "See? Easy."

Dana tried it. But she tripped over a stick lying on the ground and flew headfirst. It's a good thing I have a helmet on. Dana thought to herself. She stood up and found herself face to face with the cutest guy she had ever seen.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his dark blue eyes were full of concern.

Dana nodded dumbly.

He ran his fingers through his light brown hair thoughtfully. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so." She said. Except maybe in my dreams.

"No, you were that girl with those guys in the sunglasses. Talking to Carter by that burning building."

"Oh, right. I guess I didn't recognize you without your uniform. I'm Dana."

"Jake. What was that about anyway? Are you some kind of spy? Or a Secret Service Agent?"

Dana smiled and held up her wrist. "Neither. Pink Ranger."

"Oh. Cool. How'd you get into that?"

"Oh. Family privileges. I get it."

Dana's face burned. "Not really. He's been training me for this for almost my whole life. I'm a licensed paramedic."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's all right. You're not the first person to say that."

"I know. But no one should. How about I make it up to you? Dinner and a movie sound good?"

"Well," Dana began hesitantly.

"That is if you have the time. I wouldn't want to keep you away from-"

"That's okay." She said quickly. "I can be contacted if I'm needed. It sounds great."

"Is Saturday at 7 all right for you?"

"Perfect."

"I'll see you then. I'd better go." He hurried off.

"Bye." Dana sighed dreamily. She started to fall backwards but Kelsey caught her in time.

"Looks like Carter has competition." She remarked. 

"Please don't start that again."

"Right. Carter's a thing of the past. It's Jake now."

"Shut up." Kelsey skated off laughing. 

* * * * * *

Later that evening, all of the Rangers were having dinner in the Galley. Ms.Fairweather was with them.

"Dana's got a date." Kelsey announced. 

"Oh? Do tell," said Ms.Fairweather.

"Well, I met him at the park today. His name is Jake. You know him Carter."

"Jake? Brown hair, blue eyes? About 6 feet tall?"

"Well, I didn't measure but that sounds right."

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't go out with him."

"Why can't I?"

"Because he's a jerk. Trust me, Dana. I've known him for a long time. And every single girl he went out with he would dump the next day for some other girl. That guy is bad news. You do not want to go out with him."

"Maybe he's changed."

"I seriously doubt it. I think you should cancel before he hurts you too."

"I appreciate your concern. But I think I'll be just fine." Dana stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night everyone."

"You're going to regret it." Carter called after her. "What are you guys staring at?"

"I can understand it if you're jealous." Chad said. "But that's no reason to say stuff about this Jake guy."

"What? You think I'm just making this stuff up. I'm not jealous. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Dana's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Believe me. She's not going to know what hit her. I say she dumps him before he dumps her."

"Carter. Listen to me." Joel put his arm around him. "Lying about this guy is not going to solve anything. Sure, it might make you feel better to think that she's going to come to you all weepy and stuff. But really you're just fooling yourself. Take it from the expert."

Ms.Fairweather, who had been quiet all through this, nearly choked on her water. "I just realized I have to get back to work." She fled before anyone could see her laughing.

* * * * * *

"Which earrings should I wear?" Dana asked. She held up a golden hoop and a pearl.

"Pearls. Definitely."

Dana put them on. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great." Kelsey assured her. "He's not going to know what hit him." Dana smiled awkwardly. "What are you so nervous about?"

"I haven't gone out with that many guys if you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's time you started. I've gotta go. I'll see you later. Have a good time, okay?"

"I will."

Kelsey walked out the door. "Hey Captain Mitchell."

"Hello Kelsey." He replied.

"Hey Dad." Dana greeted him.

"So, all ready for you're big date?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She hesitated. "Are you sure it's all right?"

"Of course." Her father looked at her seriously. "I don't want you ever to deprive yourself of having a good time because of me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's just hard for me to see you like this. It seems like just yesterday you were playing on the swings in the park or waving good-bye when you went to preschool for the first time." Captain Mitchell dabbed a handkerchief at his eyes. Dana hugged him. 

"You'd better go now. I'm sure your date's waiting."

Dana gave him one last quick hug and than started to leave. On her way out, she bumped into Carter.

"Oh, Dana. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Just for a second. I have to go."

"This won't take long."

Dana decided to get to the point right away. "Look, Carter, I understand you're worried. But please. Try to be happy for me."

"I would be. But you're making a mistake. I---"

"Can't you trust my judgment? My dad isn't making nearly as big a deal about this as you are."

"But he doesn't know this guy." Carter protested. "And neither to you."

Dana glared and pushed past him without another word.

* * * * * *

"I never learn." Chad groaned. "You'd think I'd know by now not to go along with this stuff. We always end up in trouble."

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do. Right Carter?"

"Um, right." He replied uncertainly. 

"So where to first?" asked Joel.

Carter pointed across the street at a fancy, outdoor French restaurant.

"Lead the way."

* * * * * *

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter. 

"Um, we need a couple more minutes." Dana said. "And a translator."

"Need help?" 

"You speak French?"

"Not really. I just come here a lot so I pretty much learned from my mistakes."

Dana nodded. She felt a little uneasy about that, especially after what Carter had told her. But Jake didn't seem to notice. 

"This is good." He said pointing to the first thing on the menu.

"Escargot?" Dana made a face.

"No. The one under it."

"What is it?"

"It's a chicken dish."

"That seems safe enough. I guess I'll try that." Jake signaled to the waiter that they were ready to order. 

Neither of them realized that they were being watched. Sitting a couple tables away, wearing sunglasses and holding their menus in front of their faces were Chad, Joel and Carter.

"Now I know why she likes him," said Joel. "You have to be a millionaire to afford this place."

A waitress approached them. "Monsieur? Are you ready to order?"

"Oh, not yet." Chad said.

"So polite." She muttered as she started to walk away.

"Now how could you do that to such a nice lady. Don't mind my friend, mademoiselle."

The waitress raised her eyebrow. "Parlay vous Frances?" She asked him. 

"Um..." Joel looked at the others for help. Chad shrugged.

"She asked if you speak French." Carter explained.

"Oh, right. Uh si we? Teepee?"

The waitress put her hand in front of her face to prevent them to see how red her face had turned from trying not to laugh. She fled and whispered something to her fellow waitresses, who looked at him and giggled. 

"I always know how to make the ladies laugh in any language."

"I think they're laughing at you. Not with you." Carter said. "Now be quiet. I can't hear them." He turned back to the task at hand.

"So how long have you been a fireman?" Dana asked. 

"About five years." He replied.

"You and Carter worked together?"

"Sometimes. I mostly just saw him around the station. I didn't talk to him that much. He seemed like a jerk to me."

"Carter's not a jerk."

"Yeah, I didn't mean that. He's just unfriendly."

"Oh." Dana grew quiet. If there was one thing Carter wasn't, he wasn't unfriendly.

"You guys are friends now?"

Dana nodded. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, we had a little fight."

"Oh, well, not a big lose. Right?"

"I guess.

Jake snickered. "Look at that loser in the cowboy hat. Where does he think he is? A saloon?"

Dana turned to look and saw an extremely familiar looking hat on an extremely familiar looking head. "I don't believe it!" She marched over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, no hablo inglese."

"That's Spanish, Joel."

"Carter, I cannot believe you. That is the lowest, most despicable thing you have ever done."

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid."

"Stupid doesn't even begin to describe what you did. How can I ever trust you again?" She was so angry she threw a glass of water in his face and walked out. Jake followed her giving Carter a dirty look. 

"Why did I ever think this would be a good idea?"

Joel started to tiptoe away.

"Joel! Chad!"

"What did I do?"

"You let me listen to him!"

* * * * * *

"Carter did what?" Kelsey said disbelieving.

"I know. It's not like him at all."

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? He must be really jealous to sink that low. Either that or he was telling the truth from the beginning. I think both. So how'd the rest of the date go?"

"He just took me home. I was too angry to enjoy myself."

"Aw, too bad."

"Well, he said he'd call me tomorrow."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, I guess." Dana said drearily.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just he was saying all these mean things about Carter. Before I discovered them."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he's a jerk and unfriendly. Carter is not unfriendly. And, up until tonight, I didn't think he was a jerk either."

"He's not usually. He was just having an off day. Jealousy makes people a little crazy."

Dana sighed. "Then he must've been really jealous because that was insane."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I hope you're right. And I hope this doesn't cause too many problems for the team. We can't be fighting amongst ourselves."

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"No where. I just have something to take care of."

"Okay. But bring some ice cream back with you."

"You got it. Back in a second."

* * * * * *

Carter was looking at a photo of him and Dana at a baseball game. It was before she had spilled her ice cream on him.

Someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Hey, Carter." Kelsey said.

"Have you come to yell at me?"

"No. I just wanted to talk."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now."

"Not a lecture. I just want to talk."

Carter sighed. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Dana's really upset," Kelsey began. "You really hurt her."

"Well, I was trying to save her from being hurt worse. Really, I was. It wasn't because I was jealous."

"Were you though?"

"Maybe a little." He admitted. "But what I said about Jake was true. I know from experience."

"What experience?"

"Every week I saw him with a different girl. My cousin went out with him once. She thought they had a great time. Then the next day he called her and broke it off. No explanation. But that day I saw him with another girl. My cousin was devastated. She had almost thought she was in love with him. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to Dana."

"So why didn't you just tell her that?"

"I tried. But she didn't give me a chance."

"Well, you have to tell her. He's supposed to call her tomorrow."

"How can I? She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Just because she doesn't want to talk to you doesn't mean she can't hear you. Maybe if you explain it..."

"No. I can't. It's hopeless."

* * * * * *

When Carter went to breakfast the next morning, she wasn't there, and he didn't see her at all by the afternoon. He was walking down the hall when he heard sniffling. It was coming from Dana's room.

I don't care if she's mad at me. Carter thought. I have to talk to her.

He stepped into the doorway. "Dana?" He began hesitantly.

"Go away." She replied. She blew her nose. 

Carter didn't move. "Why are you crying?"

"You were right okay? Happy now?"

"About what?"

"About Jake. He called me this morning and he said he didn't want to go out with me again. He didn't give a reason."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He didn't really know what else to say. 

"I don't blame him for not wanting to go out with me."

"It's not your fault. That's just the kind of person he is. He's an idiot to give you up."

Dana wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Carter. And I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I just didn't want you to get hurt so I thought I'd keep an eye on you."

"I know. Now I'm kind of glad you ruined it so I didn't get to like him too much. I guess I should've realized what a jerk he was. The signs were all there. He certainly isn't a very good judge of character."

"How do you figure that?"

"You were there. Didn't you hear the stuff he was saying about you?"

"What stuff? I'm the one who should be saying things about him."

"You have." Dana pointed out.

"True. But there was a lot I didn't."

"Like what?"

"Um, well, he's... sometimes he... oh I can't think of anything right now." Dana giggled. 

Joel rushed in. "Oh good. You're both here."

"What's up Joel?" Carter asked.

"I was at that restaurant to try to get the number of that waitress and I saw Jake having lunch with some girl. I think you have a problem, Dana."

She shook her head. "Nope. He's no longer my concern."

"Oh. Too bad. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. Not a big lose."

"That's the spirit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back. I think I'm starting to grow on her." He hurried out.

Carter and Dana exchanged a look and cracked up.

Dana stopped laughing and held her stomach. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Well, you missed breakfast, but it's almost lunchtime. Wanna go to the Galley and get something to eat?"

She nodded. "I'll get dressed and meet you there."

"'Kay," he agreed. "Oh, by the way," he said as he was leaving. "Nice pjs. What are those? Bunnies?"

Dana threw a pillow at him. He ducked out of the way. "See you later."

"You'd better watch out." She called after him. She threw another one down the hall.

"Hey!"

"Oops. Sorry, Kelsey."

She came in. "No problem. You guys have another fight or something?"

"No. He was just making fun of my pajamas."

"Bunnies? No wonder."

"I thought they were cute." She said, hurt. "And they're not bunnies. They're poodles."

"Poodles? Those are poodles?"

"Did you come in here just to make fun of my pajamas?"

"No. I just came to give you moral support."

"About which? Carter or Jake?"

"Both. But you and Carter seem to have made up."

"Yeah. He doesn't know that I was crying about the fight with him. He thinks it's because of Jake."

"So why didn't you tell him the real reason?"

"I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

"So he thinks you were upset about Jake. Am I right?"

"Right. He has no idea whatsoever that I like him."

"Finally. You admit it."

"Now that we made up, yes."

"Why didn't you just do it before you had the fight in the first place?"

"I had a revelation overnight."

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Girl, you are crazier than me."

"Gee, thanks a lot. Now if you don't mind, I need to get dressed."

Kelsey grinned. "Yep, you're crazy all right. Crazy about him.

* * * * * *

"What is this?" Carter asked, examining his plate.

"I think the cook was trying something new." Dana replied. "It sort of looks like canned tuna made from scratch. Although I can't tell with all this mayonnaise."

"I say we skip lunch her and get a burger or something someplace."

"That is a very good idea."

They left the Aqua-Base and to a deli, where they got hot dogs. Then they went and ate them in the park.

"Now this is food." Dana said, liking mustard off her finger.

"Umm." Carter agreed. "You have mustard on your face," he added.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Is it gone?"

"No, it's all over you. Here, I'll do it." He wiped it off her cheek. Then, realizing what he was doing, he pulled back. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled at him. He turned as red as a fire engine.

"Well, we'd better get back." He stood up.

"Carter, wait." Dana grabbed his hand.

"What?" He turned to look at her. She stood up and kissed him. 

Now he was even redder. "What was that for?"

"Sorry. I guess that was a little impulsive."

"Nah, it's okay. I enjoyed it." Dana grinned. "So, um ... we'd..."

"Better get back," she finished. 

"Right." He started to walk away and bumped right into a tree. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?"

"No. I think my nose is bleeding."

"Let me see." She peered to look.

"Just kidding." He said and kissed her. 

"That was not funny. What if you really get hurt one day and I don't believe you?"

He laughed at her.

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you." He said, sweetly.

"Oh, don't give me that innocent look. You're worse than Joel."

"No one is worse than Joel."

"Well, you're almost as bad."

They walked back to the Aqua-Base hand in hand.

The End.


End file.
